


someone's got an admirer

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatlogs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: tony stark is a sarcastic, annoying, witty legend to his classmates.steve rogers is a kind, shy jock with slight anger issues.what happens when the two and their friendship groups collide?this fic is like mostly fluff and maybe angst. there's a lot of chat logs n that as well
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	someone's got an admirer

**Author's Note:**

> greetings yeehaws and gentlehooeys
> 
> there's a bit of French and Russian in this chapter and I'm so sorry if its wrong, I used Google translate lol
> 
> il be adding in wanda and pietro, so it'll be wanda/nat, maybe clint/pietro. also thor/bruce, and carol/valkyrie!  
> basically if you came here for gay, oh boy are you in the right place buckaroo
> 
> although there will be gamora/quill and scott/hope so..
> 
> shit il stop rambling now lol OK bye  
> british knob OUT  
> *shuffles away awkwardly*

tony drummed his hands on the surface of his desk, bored.  
he looked round the class, finding everyone else in a similar stupor. yep, there was pepper trying to stifle a yawn with her hand. 

mr coulson, the resident english teacher at quinjet school, was absent. in his place was a balding, crabby man with bad breath and a droning voice.  
the students had nearly fallen asleep as soon as he'd started analysing a poem by elizabeth barrett browning, a task that would have been fun and challenging if coulson had been there.

tony smirked at maria, who was leaning on pepper's shoulders, clearly asleep.  
rolling his eyes, tony stretched his arms and leaned back in his seat, tilting the chair legs back so they wobbled.

"tones!" a gruff voice whispered, and he glanced behind him to see rhodey grinning and pointing a few chairs to the right, and tony snorted as he saw peter parker drooling on his english papers.  
rony grinned, mouthing "elegant" at rhodey, who smirked.

peter was younger than everyone in tony's friend group, he'd been moved up a grade due to his intelligence (tony stared as peter snored, dribbling all over his desk) and they'd sort of adopted him in a way.  
adopted, meaning if anyone ever tried to hurt the kid they'd have seven pissed-off teenagers to deal with.

tony looked back at the front of the classroom, where the sub teacher was still poring over the poem and muttering.  
he fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of peter, snickering quietly.  
rhodes mouthed "send that to me!" and tony nodded, turning back round in his seat,  
opening their groupchat.

filthyrichbastard to CrackheDsUnitEd : guys i found a new wallpaper for my phone 

filthyrichbastard sent a photo to the chat. 

ventboy: SHSHBHA PRICELESS  
ventboy: oh ye coulsons ill isn't he

filthyrichbastard: yea 

rhodes: this fucking goon is covering for him, he smells like garlic and he's sweating through his mustard shirt

ventboy: ew

madscientist: I hope Coulson's okay. He's the only teacher I like. 

ventboy: aww what abt fury? he's fair

madscientist: He's the headteacher, it doesn't count.

ballerinabitch: coulson has a fever but he's okay. it's pretty high though, he'll be off for the next few days

madscientist: OK, thanks Nat :) 

filthyrichbastard: how the fuck 

filthyrichbastard: oh nvm il never understand how u know things

ballerinabitch: im special x

filthyrichbastard: im surprised you're on your phone, mr bruce never-had-a-detention-before-in-my-life banner

madscientist: Can you blame me? I have Thanos! 

filthyrichbastard: oh rip

ballerinabitch: F

ventboy: F

rhodes: F

madscientist: He put Peter Quill in detention for literally asking a question about stem cells. 

filthyrichbastard: a moment of silence for our fallen soldier

ventboy: oh shit ma pen broke

ballerinabitch: again? - _-

rhodes: how the fuck did u break it

ballerinabitch: he's constantly tapping it on the table, he's really hyper all the time

ventboy: I HAVE ADHD OK

yeeterparkour: OH MY GOD TONY I HATE U

tony looked back at peter, who was glaring at him as he held his phone under the desk, wiping his mouth.  
rhodes burst into sniggers peter flipped him off.  
tony quickly took another photo and sent it to the chat. 

ventboy: damn son 

rhodes: petey's angwy

yeeterparkour: im gonna steal ur lunch, stark 

filthyrichbastard: I love you too honey x

tony jumped when he heard a loud AHEM!  
the sub teacher was standing in front of tony's desk, glowering.  
"I'll be having that, thank you" he sneered.  
tony could hear peter and rhodey trying to conceal their laughter at the back of the classroom. 

the teacher raised his eyebrows when tony made no move to hand his phone over.  
"well??" he asked angrily.  
"im terribly sorry, sir, but this isn't what it looks like" tony drawled, casually leaning back in his chair, flipping his phone in the air and catching it again. 

the man looked momentarily taken aback at tony's carefree tone, before scowling.  
"oh yes, and what does it look like?" he snarked, and tony grinned widely, knowing that everyone's eyes were on him. 

"this, right here" he said with mock seriousness, tapping his sleek black phone. "is a very curious device that contacts one's home planet. it sends out rays that beam out and penetrate the earth's atmosphere. these special rays then absorb some of the nitrogen that makes up 78% of the atmosphere, and use the energy to focus the-" 

"that's quite enough" the man snapped, cheeks reddening as the class burst out laughing at tony's antics.  
tony's ability to piss people off was greatly valued by his classes. 

tony shrugged comically. "tis the truth, my liege"  
"well. if you won't hand over your phone, you may proceed directly to the detention room" baldy mcgee stammered angrily, stalking back to coulson's desk in a huff. 

"as you wish, mon ami. but please allow me to state something before I pRoCeEd diReCtLy to the detention room." tony said brightly, shoving his bottle and book into his charcoal grey backpack.  
the teacher sighed and stared at him.

"tu es magnifique en moutarde"(you look beautiful in mustard) tony stated with a wink, and he heard the kids in his french class break into giggles.  
pepper had since woken maria up, and both were looking at him with amused exasperation. 

"OUT!" the man yelled, pointing at the door, and tony grinned as he heard him mutter to a boy at the front: "what'd he say?" 

tony stepped out of the classroom before ducking back in just to exclaim "cette chemise va bien avec ta sueur!"(that shirt goes well with your sweat)  
he smirked as he walked down the corridor, hearing his mates laugh behind him. 

steve glowered, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.  
he checked his battered watch, sighing when he realised he had 20 minutes left.

steve had only been in detention once before, when he'd accidentally broken a window with a misplaced jevelin in sports. he was co-captain of the track team, thor being his second half.

the beady-eyed woman with grey hair peered at him from behind her desk as she typed out his information.  
"what caused your violent outbreak?" she asked dryly, and the muscular blonde clenched his fists under the desk.

"it wasn't a violent outbreak" he said, gritting his teeth. "I told you, flash was making fun of bucky's prosthetic"  
"and this led you to break his nose?" she asked, staring unimpressed at him.  
she said this right as another student walked in, a confident-looking boy with tousled black hair and a grey bag.

steve recognised him, faintly remembering his name as tony, that rich kid in his french class that everyone seemed to love even though he messed around the whole time.

tony sauntered over and pulled up a chair right by him. he plopped his bag down and casually swung his feet up on the desk, sighing deeply.  
"hello again, tony" the woman deadpanned, and tony grinned mischievously, his smile looking so natural and... endearing... on his face?  
woah, steve. stop staring.

"greetings, miss adams" he said brightly. "we keep running into each other"  
she rolled her eyes and went back to typing.  
"as I was saying, rogers.." she continued. "eugune and james's squabble is what provoked you to attack eugune?"

"a squabble is not what happened here, miss." steve growled, aware the good-looking boy was staring at him. "a squabble is not what I would call it when someone kicks someone in the chest over and over for having a prosthetic arm"

her face remained impassive, and steve took a deep breath, reminding himself that getting angry wouldn't solve anything.  
"just.. I'm sorry. I just... don't like bullies" he said simply, and looked over as tony snorted and muttered "no kidding"

"thank you, stark" miss adams said sharply.  
tony mimed tipping a hat, and resumed tilting back precariously on his chair.

the next few minutes passed without much occasion, just tony describing his 'offense', and steve desperately trying not to ogle the way the stark kid's black shirt hugged his lean figure, or the way his adorable hair dangled in his face. 

"can I help you, ma garçon?"  
steve flushed, pulling his gaze away and staring at his adidas trainers.  
"nah its alright. I'm used to attention, I know that I'm the most popular eye candy in this place" tony drawled, and steve rolled his eyes.

a minute passed, in which tony tried and failed to start a conversation, something that would have been tiresome but was unusually.. not. steve hated feelings.

"tony, please shut up." miss adams said tiredly, rubbing her head, and tony pouted, his lip trembling comically.  
"but miss" he whined. "im trying to bond with this fellow student here. I feel like we have a deep connection"

steve's cheeks glowed red despite himself, and tony smiled, a triumphant look upon his mischievous features.  
"so... you beat up flash?" he asked, impressed, and steve nodded.  
"nice, bro!" tony exclaimed loudly, reaching over and offering his palm for a high five.  
steve sighed but obliged, causing tony's already big smile to widen, if that was possible.

the bell rang, and steve jumped to his feet, grabbing his duffel bag and his rucksack and speedwalking to the door.  
he was aware of the shorter boy following him by the lockers, ranting about detention and bullies and whatever.  
"what's in the bag, sarge?" tony asked, struggling slightly to keep up with steve's pace as he strode through the corridor, pointing to steve's black duffel.  
"oh, uh.. change of clothes for sports" steve mumbled, not wanting to blush so looking straight ahead.

"aha! I had you pegged as a jock!" tony crowed, nudging him slightly.  
steve tensed, confused as to why he felt warm at the touch.  
he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"yeah" he said quietly, still scanning the hall for a certain brown-haired lanky individual.

"yo! spangles!"  
steve grinned at the familiar voice and turned, seeing bucky walk toward him with a similar grin.  
steve pulled him into a tight hug, but pulled back instantly when bucky winced.  
"your ribs okay?" steve asked worriedly, and the boy nodded.

"this the kid with the prosthetic?"  
steve sighed and stepped back, revealing Tony, who was staring at buck's metal arm in awe.  
"oh shit that probably sounded rude" tony said apologetically when bucky scowled, and he offered his hand for him to shake.  
bucky glanced at steve like tf? but shook it anyway.

"I'm tony stark, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances" the shorter boy said, dramatically bowing.  
bucky was looking more and more confused by the second as tony started babbling excitedly about how cool his prosthetic was, how he could improve it in a lab..  
"anyway, I don't want to keep you gents. just remember, señor. my skills in engineering are at your disposal should you want them" he said, smiling.

bucky smiled faintly back.  
they all looked down the hall as someone yelled "STARK!"  
a ferocious-looking redhead that steve identified as the scary girl that sat next to bucky in english came storming towards them.  
"I swear to god, tony. we had a pact!"

tony shrugged airily, apparently not fazed by the human whirlwind of angry ripped black jeans and fiery red hair.  
steve tried not to notice how the action drew attention to the faint curves of his biceps, or how soft his brown eyes were  
shit. mind out of the gutter, rogers, he chided. 

angry girl stalked up to him and opened her mouth to say something, but spotted him and bucky standing there awkwardly. 

she smiled, and steve thought a smile looked much better on her face than a scowl.  
"ah, hello ведро. is this git giving you trouble?" she asked, jabbing her thumb at tony, who had started whistling gleefully. 

bucky shook his head, a wry grin on his face. "nah, he's fine. just interested in my arm"  
the girl nodded, then turned her attention to him.  
"I'm natasha romanoff" she said, and steve inclined his head. "steve rogers" he replied, and recognition glinted in her eyes. 

"you that guy that broke flash's nose?" she asked curiously, and steve coughed.  
"uhh, maybe." he muttered, and she grinned.  
"nice one, man. he's a douche!" she said approvingly, and bucky laughed quietly.  
"that he is" he said, agreeing. 

"TASH! IT'S PIZZA!" a gruff voice yelled excitably behind her, and yet another one of tony's friends interuppted, popping his head round the corner. he had a manic grin and a rat's nest of dirty blonde hair, but it suited him somehow. 

natasha rolled her eyes. "we should get going for lunch, but nice meeting you, steve"  
steve smiled and waved as natasha dragged tony away down the corridor toward the cheerful boy.  
tony called "see ya, handsome!" and winked at him. his stomach flipped and he flushed instantly.  
bucky elbowed him. "someone's got an admirer"

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait to develop more relationships and interactions!
> 
> thank u for reading my lovelies x


End file.
